A Person of Interest
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Bryan/Hiro, Miguel/Kai:: Hiro has noticed a few things of his have gone missing and after a little investigating he has the name of the person of interest; Bryan. What happens when he confronts the unpredictable Russian?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Person of Interest  
**Summary:** Hiro has noticed a few things of his have gone missing and after a little investigating he has the name of the person of interest; Bryan. What happens when he confronts the unpredictable Russian?  
**Pairings:** Bryan/Hiro (Yes, you've read right), Miguel/Kai, Ray/Johnny  
**Warnings:** One-shot.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. As if they would let me near any of the characters. –scoffs-

X3 Yeah, another Uke Hiro ficlet! I wuvs him like that. It'll probably be two or three chapters. Just a short fic because the plot bunnies won't leave me alone!

* * *

Something is wrong, Hiro can just tell. Call it gut instinct, if you will, but he knows that something in his room is missing, but he can't quite put his finger on what it is. His room, and everything in it looks just like the way he left it, but something just feels off.

Has someone been in his room lately without his knowledge?

He always keeps his room clean and organized, just so he can tell if something is disturbed at first glance, but he keeps his most personally important things out of sight. Living with a brother as nosy as Tyson was growing up, he had to learn a thing or two about keeping his personal possessions private. Especially now that there are several nosy teens living under the same roof. Let's not forget to mention numerous other teens who float in and out without a care in the world.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, his expression darkening into a look of annoyance, Hiro sets out to investigate his room with a fine tooth comb. Something is missing and he's going to learn what it is, even if it takes him all day.

At first, nothing seems to be out of place, but then, to Hiro's absolute bewilderment and tiny bit of horror, it appears that more than one thing of his belongings is missing. In fact, he could say about five items are gone!

How could someone enter his room, steal a number of items and then leave the room exactly the way they found it?

Hiro literally bristles at the thought and a small growl erupts from his throat, feeling absolutely livid that someone had the audacity to steal from him. When he gets his hands on the culprit, he's going to strangle them with his bare hands while cussing them out. Stealing is the lowest of lows in his opinion.

Suddenly, the image of a certain smirking silver-haired Russian appears in his mind and he bristles even more dangerously. Speaking of lowly criminals, Bryan is notorious for his less than legal activities. He has a hobby of beating up dangerous street gangs on a nightly bases, but he isn't a thief.

Is he?

It wouldn't surprise Hiro one bit if he is.

Bryan is as unpredictable as he is rebellious. He has no respect for any sort of authority, be it police or a sports ref. He hates being told what to do, and yet enjoys toying with others, giving them riddles and literally making them run around after their own tails. To say that Bryan annoys him is a great understatement; he irritates the shit out of him! To make matters worse for his pride, Bryan just happens to be taller than he is now. He is as tall and strong as he is lethal and cunning.

Another hobby of Bryan's appears to be causing him as much humiliation as possible. He remembers one time in particular where the Russian just appeared out of nowhere and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ended up parading him up and down the street for a few minutes. Cars honked their horns, children laughed and giggled and girls of all ages thought it was adorable and cooed the entire time.

He wanted to badly to maim the stupid prick right there and then.

There is something irritatingly interesting about Bryan. He's an enigma in his own right. He's fascinating, yet everything he does annoys the hell out of him.

Hiro can't quite explain it, but he's drawn to Bryan, which only annoys him further.

There's nothing seemingly compelling about the Russian maniac, he's tall and lanky, has evil green eyes that always seem to be plotting something, a dangerously mischievous grin that always seems to be pointing in his direction and a notoriously sneaky attitude toward just about everything in life.

There's nothing endearing about him either...well, there was this one time when he was caught in the rain and Bryan came along with an umbrella. Hiro expected him to laugh as his misfortune, but instead he was surprised immensely when Bryan gave him his umbrella and walked out into the rain wearing only his jacket as protection. Bryan never asked for the umbrella back and he still has it in his possession.

And then, another time where he, because of Tyson and Daichi's fooling around, twisted his ankle and Bryan carried him home, although, he did tease him the entire way.

Still, nothing engaging about him.

But he can be surprisingly sweet at times...

Shaking his head abruptly, Hiro spins on his heel and stalks out of his room like a tiger hunting for his pray, but pauses as he steps pass the training room where, as usual, his grandfather is training with his ever trusty kendo stick while bellowing out almighty war cries.

"Grandfather," he says tersely, causing his elderly, but young at heart grandfather to pause in an elegant turn to regard him with a look of perplexity. "Were there any shady characters here yesterday?"

"Shady characters?" Gramps mutters as he scratches his chin in thought for a moment. "None that I spied, homeboy. Just the usual suspects; your bro and his posse left early, the same with the K-man. He left real early yesterday morning with Miguel. The Ray-man stayed for a bit, and we had a visit of the Scottish kind, but Johnny-boy left about an hour later and the Ray-man left soon after."

"Thanks," Hiro says as he gives Gramps a sharp nod of his head and steps back into the hallway. He closes the training room door and takes a moment to ponder to himself.

Ok, so far his list of suspects involves Tyson, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny, but it's highly unlikely any of them are involved in the raid of his room. Hilary would be deadest against it, Kenny would be too paranoid that someone would find them, and Tyson and Daichi are far too messy to leave his room in the exactly same tidiness that they found it in.

Clearing those names, he's left with Kai, Miguel, Ray and Johnny. Four very unlikely suspects, he must admit, but maybe they saw something out of the ordinary.

He's going to speak with Kai first. True, it's not in Kai's character to steal anything, even from him, just to spite someone. He is, however, very quiet and intelligent, with a great eye for detail. He has often been referred to as a ninja of sorts, so if anyone could get passed him, it's Kai.

Finding the enigma in his bedroom at the dojo, Hiro confronts him with his problem, not implying that he's a suspect, but his voice still holds a suspicious edge to it. You can't be too careful these days.

Looking up from his work, Kai simply grants him a look of sheer annoyance. He looks tired, as if he's been out all night. Now that Hiro thinks about it, he didn't hear Kai come home last night at all. This is the first time he's seen the wielder of the Phoenix blader today. Not that it surprises him too much, but Kai has never looked this exhausted before. However, he does have a certain glow about him...

What did he get up to last night?

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Granger," Kai says as he looks up at him, turning his computer chair around so he can face him. "Why would I steal anything?"

"I never implied that you did," Hiro replies quickly with a diplomatic tone in his voice.

"Oh really? Your tone of voice said otherwise," Kai murmurs as he quirks an eyebrow towards his stormy gray tresses.

Hiro bites his tongue, feeling a sense of irritation as he thought he hid his accusation well, but Kai is ever the suspicious one. "That was unintentional," he once again responds quickly.

Kai continues to stare at him with his unrelenting ruby eyes before he suddenly blows a strand of wayward hair from his eyes and curls it behind his ear. "Anyway, I wasn't anywhere near the dojo yesterday afternoon," he says as he turns back to his desk to glance at his laptop. "I was with Miguel all day and night. You can ask him if you want. He'll give you a solid alibi."

A sense of intrigue feels Hiro's being at the admission and he tilts his head to the side ever so slightly in interest that has a sense of mild confusion. Did Kai just admit that he was with Miguel, the blonde-haired Spaniard all night long?

Ever since Miguel and his teammates moved to Japan to get away from the Spanish media, Kai and Miguel have become close, but he did not realise how close they've become. This is indeed an interesting piece of news.

"Why would you spend the day and night with Miguel?" Hiro finds himself asking, momentarily forgetting about his plight of an unknown thief to regard Kai with a sense of amusement. "Am I missing something?"

Almost immediately, Kai realizes his slip up and he blushes a shade that is eerily similar to that of his eyes and he snaps around to give him his full attention. "That is none of your concern!" he says loudly with an uncharacteristically squeaky and quick voice as he climbs to his feet.

Kai's reaction amuses Hiro, so much so that he has to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Before, he wasn't certain what was going on between him and Miguel, but after Kai's reaction, it's obvious that they are dating.

He wonders how long and if anyone else knows. It's blatantly obvious that Tyson doesn't know, and Daichi either. The two can never keep quiet about anything for very long. They just get far too excited to keep a secret.

With a soft curse under his breath, Kai slips back into his seat and coughs lightly, trying to compose himself. "I'm allowed to hang out with other bladers, aren't I?" he asks with a level voice.

"Yes, of course," Hiro response with his diplomatic voice once again, but this time it holds a sense of teasing to it. "But why would you hang out with Miguel all day and night? Is the Ice King here starting to thaw out under the bright smile of a Spanish god? Hmm?"

Kai quickly becomes flustered again, his cheeks heating up in an ever so adorable fashion. "Like I said, that's none of your concern!"

This time, Hiro does laugh out right. It's obvious who the 'girl' is in this relationship. He never really thought that Kai would find someone who he would want to start a relationship with, he doesn't seem the type to fall in love. However, he is full of surprises, always has been.

Honestly, though, he's glad that Kai is dating a fellow blader, even if he is a guy. A guy is a much better option that some rapid fangirl that stalk them in the streets. Not that Kai finds them remotely interesting. He doesn't even find them entertaining; they annoy him, no more, no less.

And Hiro, himself, completely understands. What's so compelling about a fanbrat with an attitude problem making up pathetic lies about the past they supposedly shared together?

Miguel will be good for Kai; heaven knows Kai needs someone who can take care of him as he does a poor job of looking after his health on his own.

"Oh, alright," Hiro says as he stops himself from chuckling further. "I'll just ask Miguel."

An expression that holds a sense of defeat appears on his face and Kai simply nods. Hiro decides not to tease him further as it's blatantly obvious that Kai is too tired to engage in any friendly banter with him. Where's the fun of getting in a fight with someone if they don't fight back?

Just as he turns to leave, intent of finding the said Spaniard, he pauses and turns around to face Kai once again. "You don't have any idea who it might have been, do you?" he asks. If something has gone down, Kai is usually the one with all the inside knowledge. Very little gets passed him.

"The only thief I know goes by the name of Bryan," Kai admits after a moment of silence, but waves his hand dismissively in the air as if shooing away the accusation. "He's harmless, though."

Hiro gapes at Kai for a moment. "Bryan and harmless do not belong in the same sentence!" he practically cries out in disapproval.

This time, Kai casts him a look of amusement. "By harmless, I mean he won't sell anything he steals for cash. He just takes things until he gets bored with them and puts them back." The corners of Kai's lips twitch into a smirk. "It's just a quirk he has."

Hiro snorts loudly and spins on his heel, heading out the door. "A quirk, huh?" he mutters under his breath.

Somehow, he finds that very hard to belief.

* * *

Yes, that's right. Bryan's just quirky. You know him X3

Hiro: Quirky isn't the word I would use...

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thanks so much to; kaitouahiru, DarkBombayAngel, wolfangel54, loner7803, Taijiya Mizu, Vina Eldest Siren of Fire, ForeverFalling86, SherryBird, Blaze Queenie, Thegoldenlock, Rapunzelle, sola-bola, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Tenshi of Freedom and Kanna for taking the time to review!

And here's chapter two. A bit of Bryan/Hiro in this, but only a teasing hint. Ah, Hiro is so much fun to mess around with, especially uke X3 Miguel is in this chapter too! Yay! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Finding the blonde-haired Spaniard is proving a little bit harder than Hiro first thought. He can't seem to find him anywhere, and a part of him is starting to suspect that maybe Kai tipped him off, warning him that he is on a rampage to find the truth. Not that he believes the Spaniard is capable of doing something like this, he's just curious about his assumption on his and Kai's relationship.

There must be something about the blonde if he can make Kai blush and appear unhinged like he did in his bedroom this morning.

He is currently stalking the streets, searching for anyone on his list of suspects; Johnny, Ray and Bryan.

Pinning Bryan down won't be easy; he can surprisingly talk himself out of a lot of situations. It also helps that he leaves you flailing so bad that no coherent words are possible and he takes off, evil laughter ringing out behind him.

Suddenly, Hiro is aware of a presence behind him, someone literally breathing down his neck. Before he has a change to spin around and deliver a swift uppercut to the jaw for being so close to his personal space, a pair of arms encircles him, one wrapping around his midsection, and the hand of the other clasping over his mouth to prevent him from making a noise.

Hiro's heart almost leaps into his throat when he feels a hard body pressing against his back, his eyes widening a little with a sense of fear. Yet, he isn't terrified, as the body behind him feels familiar. In fact, a sense of desire races through his body when a large hand rests on his hip, fingers lacing themselves in the loops of his pants.

"I thought you said no one could sneak up on you?" An irritatingly familiar voice sniggers into his ear, his hot breath cascading down his throat, causing Hiro to shiver...from disgust, of course. He would never find Bryan's presence pleasurable in anyway.

"I'll let go if you promise not to scream," Bryan says with a teasing tone to his voice. "Don't want people to think you're being harassed, do we?"

Oh, Hiro plans on screaming, alright, in absolute bloody anger! And what's wrong with creating a scene? With a brother like Tyson and a team like Grev, he's used to causing disruption in the middle of the streets and can now ignore all stares he receives because of it.

As if reading his thoughts, Bryan sniggers again before removing his hand from Hiro's mouth and springing back, missing a right elbow jab from the flustered coach by the skin of his teeth. He slinks back, out of arms reach and slips his hands into his pocket as he slouches his lanky frame into a more casual posture, seemingly carefree.

"Bryan, get back here!" Hiro snarls with a demanding tone, pointing to the ground in front of him, his eyes narrowing in a no nonsense manner. "I have a question for you!"

Hiro might not have any proof that Bryan is the one who raided his room, but he doesn't need any evidence other than that all knowing, irritatingly mischievous smirk that adorn his lips to tell him that Bryan had been up to something.

"A question?" Bryan repeats as he tilts his head to the side in query, before the smirk on his lips grows more wicked and he straightens his posture. Hiro stills, wondering what's going on in that cunning head of his. He presses his lips together, unconsciously bracing himself for some sort of witty remark from the Russian.

No matter what he says, Bryan always, always takes his words out of context and twist them into something deluded, immature or slightly sexual.

Bloody pervert.

"Oh, you mean left hand, third finger kind of question?" Bryan asks as he flashes him a grin that holds a teasing edge to it. "I'm flattered, but shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? I'm the man after all."

With his brow furrowing and his head tilting to the side in a deep haze of confusion, Hiro finds himself unable to answer that, for he has no idea what Bryan is talking about. Left hand? Third finger? What...?

He is unable to question the silver-haired Russian further, though, as he is nowhere in sight, seemingly using the confusion he placed on Hiro to his advantage and took off. He's always doing stuff like that, says something totally out of the blue and then slips away while the recipient of his remarks sits in a thick haze confusion, wondering if they were somehow insulted in some way.

That is exactly how Hiro feels right now. He doesn't quite understand his remarks, but he knows that he was insulted in some form or another. He can take insults as well as he can dish them out, what he doesn't like it taking a few minutes to realize he was insulted and is now unable to return the favour!

That is another thing that annoys him about Bryan. So far, he is the only person in his life who can dish out witty retorts that take a minute or two for him to figure out and by the time he does figure it out, the moment to give him a scathing retort has well passed. It utterly infuriates him!

And it seems Bryan is one step ahead of him...again!

Suddenly, it dawns on Hiro. Left hand and third finger usually indicates to the ring finger, as in when someone gets engaged, they put a ring on the third finger on the left hand.

He splutters for a moment, his face twisting into a look of embarrassment and disgust when he realizes that Bryan inferred that he was asking him a question on marriage. His humiliation grows when he remembers Bryan calling himself the man, saying he should be asking that question.

Bryan just referred to him as a girl...

That bastard!

With a growl emitting from his throat, Hiro wants nothing more than to hunt Bryan down and give him a right earful; expletives and all.

As he tries to decide which direction the Russian went, Hiro's gaze collides that with the image of a certain wild haired Spaniard, walking down the opposite side of the street, a smile brightening his face, seemingly in a good mood.

Taking a few deep breaths; Hiro argues with himself that he is in no state to confront Bryan at this point in time. Marching up to the mischievous Russian and threatening him with a world of pain will only make him laugh so hard he'd probably cry. No, he has to be cool and calm the next time he meets Bryan.

"Miguel!" he calls out and crosses the street behind the blonde. "A word if I could?"

A look of surprise flitters across Miguel's face as he turns around to face him, no doubt wondering why the one and only Hiro Granger wishes to speak with him. "Yeah?"

Hiro quickly approaches him, trying his best to quell the inner anger that is still stinging from his previous encounter with Bryan. "Was Kai with you yesterday?"

Again, surprise appears on his face and Miguel raises an eyebrow at the question. "Why do you want to know?"

With a weary sigh, Hiro relays to him the same information he relayed to Kai just this morning, trying his best to keep his frustration out of his voice. He doesn't know Miguel that well; he could be docile, or he could be way protective of Kai and not appreciate the accusing tone in his voice regarding the enigma.

Although, he really did try not to seem like he had accuse Kai of any wrong doing, Miguel has this suspicious look on his face that has a tinge of annoyance to it. Once again, annoyance flares up and Hiro presses his lips into a thin line. Bryan really leaves him frazzled, doesn't he?

He really needs to do something about that Russian...

"I'm just trying to cover all angles at the moment," he finishes off.

"Yes, Kai was with me all day and night yesterday," Miguel says after a moment of contemplative silence.

Hiro's raises an eyebrow at the admission, his curiosity once again peaking. "Do you mind me asking what the two of you were doing?"

A small smile appears on Miguel's lips, seemingly recalling what he and Kai really got up to, yet seems unwilling to share any of the information. "Oh, the usual," he says with a shrug, trying to look casually.

Too bad Hiro isn't buying it.

"And what do you and Kai class as the usual?"

Miguel gives him this _what's it to you?_ look, even more reluctant to say anymore. However, after a moment with Hiro still looking at him with an amusingly suspicious gaze, he gives a sigh of defeat and eyes Hiro with a look of slight irritation.

"Look, I'm sick on the innuendo in your face," he says as he folds his arms over his chest, his blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "Kai and I are dating; we have been for a year now. Are you happy now?"

A year?

"I'm surprised more than anything," Hiro replies, the admission stunning him for a moment.

How in the world did Kai manage to hide his relationship with Miguel from him for an entire year? Sure, they're not that close, but he should have seen or notice something!

"Don't feel bad," Miguel says suddenly, as if he somehow read his thoughts. "You're not the only one who's oblivious to our relationship."

That does make Hiro feel a little bit better, but he's still in a state of bewilderment at how he had no idea until Kai slipped up this morning. But now that he thinks about it; it should have been obvious! The phone calls, the friendly chats, the constant walking side by side and playful banter. The evidence and clues were all there.

He feels like such an idiot!

"Oh, and one more thing," Miguel says with a cheerful voice, snapping Hiro out of his inner musings. "If you tease Kai and make him feel uneasy in any way, I won't hesitate to sic Dark Gargoyle on your ass, am I making myself clear?"

Hiro feels a trickle of sweat slip from his temple, down to his cheek at how cheerful Miguel sounds, yet his voice holds a sense of danger to it and he finds himself nodding. "Er, sure."

Ok, now it's clear that Miguel is the seme in this relationship; a protective one at that. Better not cross him in the future.

"Good," Miguel says as he flashes him a smile before he turns his back to him and waves over his shoulder, set to go about his way once again. "See ya later. I hope you find who you're looking for."

"Wait!" Hiro calls before the blonde has a chance to take a step, forcing him to look over his shoulder, his eyebrow reaching towards his hairline. "You don't have any idea who could be stealing these things?"

"Hmm," Miguel ponders this for a moment. "My best bet would be Bryan."

"Bryan?" Ah, once again the silver-haired teen has been named as a possible suspect. Looks like he's not the only one who's constantly suspicious of Bryan.

"Yeah, he's always stealing stuff," Miguel says with an oddly fond smile on his face, the same one that Kai wore just this morning, which causes Hiro to bristle lightly.

Good god, not another person who thinks Bryan isn't a deranged idiot, but someone who is quirky? Of course the blonde would think that, he is, after all, dating Kai, whose friends with the self diagnosed kleptomaniac!

"Hasn't been caught yet, though," Miguel continues, seemingly unaware of Hiro's inner ranting. "So, if it is him stealing your stuff, you're never going to catch him."

That sounds like a challenge to Hiro.

"We'll see about that," he mutters tersely.

* * *

X3 Kleptomaniac is someone with the obsessive desire to steal, just in case anyone was wondering.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: X3 Thanks so much to; dragonfire7654321, Taijiya Mizu, Vina Eldest Siren of Fire, DarkBombayAngel, Demolition-GIRL-33236, MJFastlane, SherryBird, Tenshi of Freedom, kaitouahiru and Blaze Queenie for taking the time to review! –_glomps_-

And here we are, chapter 3 for you to enjoy! X3

* * *

Hiro's investigation so far has only brought up the potential name of his thief and that the two that he had interviewed so far found his stealing habit quirky, which irritates him to no end. He cannot, for the life of him understand how anyone could find Bryan of the Blitzkrieg boys _quirky_. He is mischievous, arrogant, haughty and irritating; falling far short of being quirky.

Kai and Miguel wouldn't think it is quirky if Bryan stole from them!

Then again, Bryan would never steal from Kai; the entire Blitz boys were protective of the feisty Phoenix. And the chances of Bryan actually stealing from Miguel are also pretty slim; Kai wouldn't like that and Bryan would never do anything to upset his 'little brother'.

That's probably why he's stealing from him, that jackass.

Hiro feels himself starting to become riled at the thought of the silver-haired Russian and he mentally cuts himself off, not wanting to think about him anymore. He'll deal with him much later in the day. He needs to seek out that redheaded Scotsman to ask him a few questions about the 'crime scene' and also about why he was at the dojo in the first place. It's a little peculiar that he was there yesterday only to disappear with Ray moments later.

They couldn't be in a secret relationship as well, could they? If so; how utterly irritating! Yet another relationship hidden under his nose that he had no idea about. Is he really that oblivious to what's happening around him?

It's a right blow to the ego if those younger and less experienced than he is at the art of disguise were successfully hiding from him.

It's probably all Bryan's fault. He's been distracting him a lot lately, not that he would let the egotistical Russian know that.

Hiro immediately squeezes his eyes shut when he finds himself thinking about that Russian again, only moments after telling himself not to! It's really unnerving how Bryan is making him feel and appear frazzled whenever he is around, or whenever he just thinks of him. Hell, his name alone makes him bristle and his blood boil. No one has ever, ever made him feel this way before. He's even unsure what he's feeling; it's a mixture of things and he's a little lost to try and explain it.

Bryan is both infuriating and interesting.

"Dammit, stop thinking about him!" Hiro hisses at himself as he literally slaps his forehead.

Drawing in a deep breath, Hiro clams himself somewhat and turns back to the task at hand; he has two more suspects he would like to interview sometime today. Ray and Johnny seem like unlikely suspects, but it wouldn't hurt to ask them.

Looking up, Hiro is mildly surprised to find himself standing out the front of the hotel Johnny is staying at. He had received directions from Miguel before they parted; Miguel heading in the direction of the dojo to speak to Kai, most likely.

Hiro winces slightly when he recalls the tiny amount of teasing he gave Kai this morning. He just hopes the Phoenix wielder had forgotten and doesn't tell his protective boyfriend. The last thing Hiro needs right now is a Beyblade in the middle of his forehead from said protective lover.

Knocking at Johnny's hotel door, Hiro can't find himself imagining the hot-headed Scotsman as being the one responsible. There was no evidence, nothing out of place so patience and silence would have been key to a successful heist. Something Johnny is not known for at all.

Hiro hears the sound of someone cursing under their breath and a moment later, the door flings open to reveal a slightly dishevelled looking redhead. His clothes appeared to have been thrown on in haste, his hair a wreck and his bandana missing.

"What?" Johnny snarls before his violet eyes blink slowly, seeming taken a moment to realize just who is standing at his door. "Hiro?"

Hiro raises an eyebrow at the younger man's appearance, taking a moment to let his mahogany eyes trail up and down before stopping on his face. "Did I wake you?"

"Er..." Johnny falters for a moment, seemingly wracking his brain for a reasonable excuse. "I had a late night last night."

"I see..." Hiro mutters as he subconsciously narrow his eyes in suspicion. "Anyway, I need to ask you a few questions."

A sense of interest suddenly appears on Johnny's face as he takes a step back, letting the taller male into his room and closes the door behind him. "What kind of questions?"

With a weary sigh, Hiro finds himself once again prattling off his morning's events, retelling the story of how he found a few of his possessions missing, and asking if he had seen anyone suspicious hanging around. He's starting to feel like a broken record. How many more times does he have to retell this story of his?

Johnny listens intently to Hiro's story, nodding his head occasionally. He crosses his arms over his chest and thinks for a moment. "It was probably Bryan," he says.

"Bryan?" Hiro repeats as his eyebrow arches up towards his hairline. It's amazing how famous Bryan's exploits really are.

"Yeah, his notorious for stealing things," Johnny says with a long suffering sigh. "I mean, he tried to steal my bandanna, the asshole! While it was still on my head!"

Hiro finds himself frowning lightly at Johnny's words, a small sense of jealousy appearing in his chest at the realization that Bryan likes to harass a lot of people, and not just him. He quickly pushes that aside as a silly notion and folds his arms over his chest in though.

"That's the third time I've heard someone mention his name," he mutters under his breath.

"Well then, it's obvious he's the culprit," Johnny says as he places a hand on his hip. "Talk to the prick, he'd be sure to fess up."

Hiro tilts his head to the side in question. "And why would he do that?"

"Because he likes to brag about his achievements," Johnny says as he rolls his eyes toward the ceiling. "Jeez, haven't you ever encountered him before?"

"Of course I have," Hiro scoffs.

"Then you must know how irritating he is?" Johnny asks with a smirk gracing his lips.

At last, someone else who finds Bryan utterly irritating! But then again, McGregor here finds a lot of things utterly irritating so his opinion doesn't really count for much.

"Oh believe me, I do," Hiro mutters darkly under his breath before he shakes his head to clear it. "Anyway, I have another question for you, why were you at the dojo yesterday?"

The smirk quickly disappears from Johnny's lips and he falters again for a moment. "Er, I was just paying a visit," he quickly replies.

"Who were you visiting?" Hiro asks as he gives the nervous youth in front of him a teasingly knowing smile. "And how can I be sure you're not the thief?"

"You can ask Ray," Johnny says immediately. "He'll back me up."

"So, you went to see Ray, did you?" Hiro presses, feeling a slight sense of sadistic joy at the obviously frazzled Scotsman before him. At last, someone who is nervous and stuttering that isn't him!

Johnny immediately recognizes his stuff up and flails for a moment, a drop of sweat trickling down from his temple. "Er..."

"...Well, that explains why Ray was in an exceptional good mood early this morning," Hiro says as he rolls his eyes skywards as he remembers their brief meeting in the kitchen where Ray was unnervingly...smug is probably the word. "How long have the two of you been dating?"

"W-what?!" Johnny stutters as his cheeks takes on a healthy red colour.

Hiro smirks lightly, ready to tease the youth some more when he suddenly realizes that since their quick meeting in the kitchen at sunrise this morning, he hasn't seen Ray since. It's not unlike the Neko to get up early just to spend the whole day training, but he has never looked pleased with himself before hand.

"By the way, have you seen Ray today?"

"I'm right here." A familiar voice states and Hiro immediately turns around, his eyes widening in surprise as his dark-haired teammate appears from the bedroom, wearing only his black Chinese pants. He has this cat that just got the cream expression on his face as he walks over to Johnny, giving the flustered blader a quick peck on the lips.

"Having a bit of trouble, are we?" he asks, turning his attention to Hiro, not at all concerned with the thick innuendo his presence is causing.

"I take it you heard?" Hiro asks as he silently hopes his doesn't have to retell the entire story again.

"Bits and pieces, but it was enough," Ray says as he nods his head in understanding. "I suggest you go confront Bryan, your main suspect."

Yeah, perhaps it is time for him to confront his tormentor. This confrontation has been put off for long enough.

"Besides," Ray adds with a grin. "It might help relieve the sexual tension between the two of you."

"What?" Hiro splutters for a moment, Ray catching him completely off guard by his uncharacteristic remark. "There is nothing of the sort happening between the two of us!"

How...? What...? Why would Ray think of such a thing! Hiro is not fighting his attraction to the silver-haired Russian!

"Really?" Ray says as his grin grows in size just a little bit more. "Could have fooled me. I mean, the two of you are constantly fighting and I don't mean verbally."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hiro retorts quickly with defiance heavy in his voice, his eyes narrowing in slight annoyance that Ray would even think of such a thing. Him being attracted to Bryan is simply laughable!

"No?" Ray continues, seemingly taking delight in getting under his coach's skin. "The constant touching, Bryan literally hanging off you, the teasing? I think Bryan may like you."

Hiro outwardly snorts at the idea. "He likes to annoy the shit out of me, nothing more."

"Uh huh," Ray sniggers. "And what about you? You don't exactly fend him off when he latches onto you. I've never seen you submit to anyone before."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah?" Ray says as he tilts his head to the side, a sly neko like grin on his lips. He suddenly takes a step backwards to stand behind the unnervingly silent Scotsman, Johnny and then surprises both him and Hiro by wrapping his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. Johnny immediately blushes a bright red, but does nothing to deter the neko-jin. Ray gently grabs both of Johnny's hands with his and crosses them over his chest, securing him in place as he nuzzles his cheek against his.

"Does this look familiar?" Ray asks as he peers out of one amber coloured eye at the older male in front of him.

Hiro feels his stomach do a complete somersault as he looks at the pair in front of him, immediately remembering a time where Bryan did that same thing with him – but only because they were fighting and he latched onto him to stop him from lashing out, nothing more! There was nothing sexual about it at all, never mind the fact that his heart skipped a beat and he felt a shiver race down his spine when Bryan huskily breathed into his ear.

"We did nothing of the sort!" Hiro tries to deny, mildly aware that his cheeks were feeling hotter than usual. The prayed to whoever is listening that he isn't blushing and if he is, it's only minor that the pair in front of him can't see it.

Ray releases a low chuckle as he slowly detaches himself from Johnny. "You're blushing. I guess only Bryan can do that to you."

All this talk about Bryan is really starting to piss him off. He needs to end this once and for all. There is nothing even remotely sexual or romantic going on between them and he's going to prove it.

Without so much as a goodbye, Hiro turns abruptly on his heels and stalks away, his hands curling into fists by his sides. He's going to confront Bryan at this very moment.

Now, where could he be?

* * *

Squee, Bryan appears again in the next chapter!

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Lemon!

Reviews: Thanks so much to; Rapunzelle, DarkBombayAngel, Thegoldenlock, Tenshi of Freedom, SherryBird, Blaze Queenie, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Destiny Kitty and kaitouahiru for taking the time to review! –_glomps everyone_-

Warnings: A lemon scene as a surprise! X3 I just had to do it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Hiro likes to see himself as an honourable person, never doing something that would be immoral or illegal. But dammit, if the only way to find out if Bryan is the real culprit to his plight is to break into his room and search his belongings, then that is exactly what he will do!

Using what his brother likes to call 'his awesome ninja skillz' Hiro is able to slip open the window to Bryan's bedroom without a noise and then slip inside, straining his hearing as far as he can to sense if anyone else is inside the property. However, all he hears is silence, telling him that he is in fact alone.

Casting a quick glance over the room, Hiro's eyes are immediately drawn to an open draw at a computer desk that has a laptop currently turned off and littered with all of Bryan's crap. But as he inspects the draw more closely, he realizes that his lost items are inside!

Bryan is the culprit after all!

Of course he is, who else would do something like this just to piss him off? And more importantly, who would be sneaky enough to actually get past him.

Picking up one of his belongings, Hiro can feel his body begin to shake with a sense of anger, with humiliation on the side. He still cannot believe that he let someone younger than him actually slip pass and get into his room. It's just so infuriating!

If not a bit impressive. It must have taken Bryan a very long time to hone his skills in such a way that he moves with silence and expert grace. It's annoying in a way, yet also admirable.

But still, Hiro is exceptionally pissed off that Bryan used those skills to annoy him!

How could Ray, or anyone else for that matter, think that there is a sense of sexual tension between them? Bryan likes to annoy him, nothing more. Sure, he likes to invade his personal space by constantly sneaking up behind him and restraining him with those strong, sexy arms of his. And sure, Hiro lets him wrap those powerful arms around his body, touching him, his hot breath cascading down his throat when he taunts him, but it only because he knows how fruitless it is to struggle.

And sure, he can easily imagine the sinfully sexy Russian somehow pinning him underneath his long, toned body, kissing him, touching him and...

Where the hell did that come from?!

A sudden chill races down Hiro's spine when he senses that there is someone behind him, someone very, very familiar...

A sexy and intoxicating smell of what seems like exotic spices and sexy aftershaves causes Hiro to drop what he is holding in his hand and for his body to freeze to the spot, his heart rate increasing when he feels hot breath ghost his ear.

Shit, it's Bryan...

Immediately, before Hiro even has a chance to breath, Bryan wraps his arms around his frame once again, holding his back against his strong chest, just like he did earlier in the day. Hiro's body betrays him by letting Bryan capture him and he falls back to rest against him, his mouth suddenly going dry as some pretty scandalous images appear in his mind.

"I've caught myself a little thief, did I?" Bryan huskily whispers into his ear, his lips actually brushing against the earlobe.

Hiro shivers from the feeling and swallows thickly. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Didn't your parents ever tell you about the birds and the bees?" Bryan throatily chuckles.

All rational thought leaves Hiro the moment he feels Bryan's hot breath cascade down his throat, his large hand resting precariously on his hip and Hiro unwillingly releases a low moan. His body is reacting to Bryan's touch, despite his mental resistance. He did not want Ray to be right; he is not sexually attracted to Bryan.

He just couldn't be.

"I see," Bryan murmurs into his ear, the hand on his hip sliding up to slip past the waist band on his pants. His other hand ventures down to the belt buckle, defiantly flipping that open with a flick of his wrist, his fingers easily teasing the zipper of Hiro's fly, lowering it torturously slowly.

"No," Hiro tries to protest, but another moan escapes from his throat and he finds himself sinking back against Bryan, his breathing becoming erratic. He can feel his body tremble as Bryan unzips his pants completely, his hand slipping past the band of his silk boxers and suddenly wraps his fingers around his slowly hardening manhood.

"Ah!" he moans as Bryan slowly begins to rub his hand over the sensitive skin, causing it to twitch at his seemingly expert touch.

What's happening to him? Hiro has never felt this way, this total lack of self control before in his life.

Hiro lets his head fall back to rest against Bryan's shoulders as he allows the Russian to pull down his pants, exposing his member to the warm air of the bedroom and continue to touch and stroke him, earning himself more moans and whimpers.

Although the pleasure is making him delirious, Hiro is still aware to his surroundings and can feel something hard poking him in the small of his back and he realizes that Bryan is just as aroused as he is, maybe even more so.

He knows he should stop this from escalating further, but no matter how many times he screams at himself in his mind to push Bryan away and then beat the shit out of him for violating his personal space, his body just won't listen. Even his mind is starting to fail him when Bryan tightens his grip on his member and gives it a couple of strong strokes, making Hiro cry out loudly in pleasure as he releases into his hand.

"B-Bryan!" Hiro cries out his name, to which Bryan quickly silences by turning his face towards him and kisses him on the lips.

The kiss is a heated and very passionately, Bryan's tongue wasting no time in slipping pass Hiro's lips and exploring every inch of his mouth so feveredly that he made Hiro's knees buckle and cling to him desperately to stay up right.

Damn, he's a good kisser...

Hiro is unaware that Bryan is now turning his attention to removing all of Hiro's clothes as he is numb with ecstasy. Bryan quickly breaks the kiss, only to turn his attention to the soft skin of his throat, biting and nibbling the sensitive flesh there.

He only returns to reality when he suddenly feels the soft sheets of Bryan's bed brush against his now naked body. He jolts out of his mind-numbing state of bliss to realize that Bryan is now leaning over him, one of his legs in between his.

"Wait," Hiro says, but Bryan simply ignores him and kisses him deeply, the hand he used to fondle Hiro's member into an aroused state is slipping between them bodies and between Hiro's legs. He gasps loudly and squeezes his eyes shut when he feels one of Bryan's fingers slip inside his body.

Oh no, he is not going to be on the bottom...

Nobody could dominate him, it just isn't possible. He is Hiro Granger, Jing of the Gale, one of the best Beyblade coaches out there, someone who barks orders, not takes them. It's just a regular thing that everyone knew. He's in control all the time, no questions asked.

Of course, Bryan has never been the type to follow regulations or orders.

Panting heavily, his face flushed from the heat of their bodies and the intense passion he didn't know existed between them. "What are you doing?" he asks as he grips the bedcover underneath him with his hands when Bryan enters yet another digit, stretching him, preparing him.

"Punishing you for breaking into my room," Bryan says as he trails his tongue along Hiro's jaw line, causing Hiro's breath to hitch in his throat and for his back to arch against him. "What do you think?"

"Hang on, why am I being the one punished?" Hiro asks as he pushes back on Bryan's shoulder, momentarily gaining some control over his own body. "You're the one who stole from me!"

"Just shut up and enjoy yourself, Granger," Bryan growls as he pushes Hiro down, his hand sneaking up to remove the tie from his hair, causing strands of blue tresses to fall over the pillow under his head. The blue strands frame his face, adding to the intensity of his flustered, yet oh-so appealing blush on his face. His mahogany eyes are shimmering with a sense of lust, yet defiance as well.

Well, Bryan can easily get rid of that defiance.

"You talk too much. The only word I want to hear from you is you screaming my name," he adds with a smirk as he adds another finger, thrusting them in deeper and brushes against the bundle of nerves inside.

Hiro immediately squeezes his eyes shut. "Ah!"

Biting his knuckles, Hiro tries to suppress the moans that are desperately trying to escape his throat, but with Bryan slowly moving his fingers in and out, it's proving to be very difficult. Not to mention the way he is placing wet kisses over his chest and neck, causing his body to literally tremble with delight.

"Don't suppress those delicious sounds of yours," Bryan says as he pins both of Hiro's arms over his head with one hand. "I want to hear you scream until your voice is raw."

A whimper of disappointment escapes Hiro's lips when Bryan removes his fingers and tugs desperately at his arms to remove them from Bryan's grip. However, he arches his back, his eyes widening when he feels Bryan slip in-between his legs and slowly moves his pulsating manhood into where he is longing for him to fill.

"Bryan!" Hiro cries as Bryan slips inside of his body, moving slowly until he fills him completely.

Hiro quickly loses all track of time and all sense of location when Bryan's large and thick member begins to move inside him, slowly driving in and out at first, but as soon as he presses against the bundle of nerves inside, Bryan begins to thrust harder. Hiro immediately arches his back, his sensitive nipples brushing against Bryan's hard chest as he whimpers from the intense waves of pleasure that are currently racing through his every one of his veins.

He squeezes his eyes shut from the intensity as he had been totally unaware that something this pleasurable existed. It's not like anything he has ever experienced before. This raw passion is overwhelming and mind numbing, yet intoxicating and he can't seem to get enough of it.

"Bryan..." Hiro moans as he tugs his wrists out of Bryan's grip and grasps desperately onto his shoulders, clinging to him in a vain attempt to keep a small proportion of his control, but to urge him on as well. He throws his head back on a cry when Bryan hitches up his knees and begins to move deeper inside of him, thrusting harder and more longingly.

Wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck, Hiro finds himself releasing cries of ecstasy in time with Bryan's thrusts, mildly aware that the bed head is now slamming repeatedly against the wall due to the powerful force of their combined movements. He knows that he is, they are, are making quite a lot of noise, his whimpers and cries mixing with Bryan's grunts and groans.

But, he doesn't care. Nothing matters at the moment other than trying to fulfil his surprising need of fulfilment, wanting to experience the true erotica of the intense and elusive orgasm.

As their movements become more erratic, more frantic, Hiro can feel the pressure in his groin tightening to an almost unbearable level. He is so close to coming, yet he needs just that little bit more to tumble over the edge of true ecstasy.

"Bryan," Hiro moans as he drags his fingers down his sweat slick back, clawing desperately for release. "I need..."

Immediately understanding the breathless demand in Hiro's voice, Bryan reaches in-between their bodies and grasps Hiro's weeping member in his large hand. He simply holds it for a moment, a smirk appearing on his lips at the way Hiro is trying to thrust into his hand, thrashing his head from side to side, seemingly finding the lack of movement of Bryan's hand unsatisfactory.

"You want to come?" Bryan asks huskily in his ear, his movements not once easing as he takes great joy in torturing Hiro for a moment or two.

"Yes!" Hiro cries as he arches his back again.

"You need to say the magic word," Bryan says as he nips as his ear, his still rock hard member driving deeper and deeper into Hiro's willing body.

"Oh god!" Hiro cries as he screws his eyes tighter shut, his breathing coming out in short rasps. "Hurry!"

"Say it," Bryan says as he grits his teeth, he too realizing that he's close to reaching his peak as well, but refuses to come before Hiro.

"Bryan..." Hiro pants, the pain in his groin and lower stomach just too much for him to bear and his hips jerk forward into Bryan's hand almost violently. "For the love of God, please!"

"That's all you needed to say," Bryan comments on a groan as he gives Hiro's member a couple of quick pumps of his hand, making the older male immediately release the loudest and longest cry yet as he explodes his seed into his hand.

"Bryan!"

Hiro falls onto the bed, limp and exhausted, yet Bryan is still thrusting into him, continually hitting that wonderful bundle of nerves that causes streaks of utmost pleasure to course through his body. Even as his body twitches from the seemingly never ending orgasm, his limbs feel heavy and unresponsive. All he can do it lie there under the stronger and taller Bryan, letting him ravish him senseless.

"Bryan..." he breathes, unable to stop the cries that continue to tumble from his mouth, his throat raw from the screams and shrieks of ecstasy.

After what seems like an hour of pleasure unlike any he had felt before, Hiro finds himself unconsciously arching against Bryan one last time when he feels the Russian finally reaches his own peak, releasing his seed deep inside him. The sudden explosion of warmth causes Hiro to see fireworks behind his eyelids for a moment before he feels Bryan's body shudder and then collapses on top of him, his hot breath was against caressing his ear.

Dammit, Ray was definitely right. There is something going on between the two of them. There has to be, Hiro would normally never, ever let anyone get this far with him if he wasn't really attracted to him.

Gawd, that was amazing.

Gathering some energy, Bryan pushes himself onto his elbows and slowly pulls his now limb member out of Hiro's warm, both of them sighing in disappointment, before collapsing onto the bed beside him. Bryan rolls onto his back and wraps an arm around Hiro's waist, pulling him against his side and making him rest his head on his chest.

With his body still trembling from their shared orgasm, Hiro simply slumps against Bryan's side, laying a limp arm over his stomach and releases a sigh. "I must admit, that was amazing."

"Yeah," Bryan chuckles as a grin slips across his lips. "If I had known this was the result, I would have stolen from you a lot sooner. Would have saved some time."

"Y-you stole from me to get my attention?" Hiro asks as he lifts his head off his chest to look up at him, an expression that is a mixture of disbelief and annoyance marring his features.

"It worked, didn't it?" Bryan replies with a sly, smug grin.

"You...lured me here so you could jump me?" Hiro says slowly, as if he's having a hard time trying to comprehend what's happening and then annoyance at his own stupidity for just realizing it now.

Gah, Ray really is right!

"Stupid jackass!" Hiro says as he tries to push himself out of Bryan's arms, but the Russian refuses to remove his grip on him, instead holding him easily in spite of his struggling.

"Hey, it was the only way to get through that thick head of yours that I liked you," Bryan explains as the older male glares down at him, his eyes narrow but a light blush on his cheeks. "You can be so dense sometimes."

The blush on Hiro's cheeks darkens a shade and he stops struggling, realizing that it's useless and he really doesn't have the energy, anyway. "...No I'm not," he mumbles with a pout on his lips.

"Heh," Bryan sniggers as he kisses the pout on his lips, finding it oddly cute on the coach and abruptly pulls him back down on his chest. "Keep telling yourself that."

Hiro releases a sigh as he sinks down next to the Russian on the bed and gently snuggles up against him again. "I hate you," he murmurs, but without a biting tone of anger in his voice.

"Uh huh, I like you too," Bryan teases lightly before suddenly pushing himself up onto his elbows and looks down at the frazzled male next to him with a grin that meant no good. "How about another round to make up for stealing from you?"

"What?" Hiro says as his head physically reels back, his eyes widening in surprise. "Now?"

"Yep," Bryan says with a grin before movement to lean over him once again, slipping a hand in between Hiro's leg. Hiro releases a sound of surprise as he finds himself flat on his back again, his hands trapped against Bryan's rock hard chest.

"Wait-!" he tries to protest, but Bryan simply cuts him off by kissing him deeply. And funnily enough, no further protests followed after that.

* * *

X3 First Bryan/Hiro lemon ever! I'm beginning to absolutely adore Uke Hiro now X3

Please review!


End file.
